


【中文翻译】Lean On Me 依靠我吧

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, kallura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: 原作者的话：紧接着第六季之后的猜想/包含剧透。除非你已经看过第六季，否则不建议阅读。吉斯和阿劳拉处于情绪紧张期，没有人知道未来会发生些什么，整个团队的人都一样。看看他们返回地球的路上都遇到了些什么，以及他们是怎样面对的。
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. 吉斯

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12972927/1/Lean-On-Me @lenena(on fanfiction) was the original author.  
> Thank you for writing such a amazing story and thank you for your permission to let me translate it.

新生的团队并不像他们原想的那样拥挤，他们驾驶着五只狮子返回了地球。座位的安排每过一阵子便会调整一次。现在，旅程已经接近一半，希罗又回到了低温补充舱中，与吉斯一道驾驶黑狮。克罗利娅则与汉克一起。皮吉和罗梅尔因兰斯的恶作剧结盟从而同行了一路。克兰和小老鼠们则与蓝斯一同挤在红狮里。虽然阿劳拉从未说过想要一个人呆着但是看得出来大家都想给她留一些私人空间。不过吉斯和蓝斯都一致认为至少应该让她留着这只宇宙狼。

这是一次格外静默的旅行。 

退一步来讲，如今气氛依旧紧张，而人们的情绪却仍然高涨。没有人知道阿劳拉和洛托在起降机上的那个吻。或是在就餐室，或是在她的房间里......她没有意识到他们的关系已经走到了这一步。不过倘若她诚实一些面对自己的话，这并不算一段处在危险边缘的恋情。事情发展到现在也许还是件好事。在吉斯加入马摩拉之刃之前，她对他确实有感觉。但是在他离开之后，她并没有意识到自己需要填补心中的缺口。或许她是用自己的方式利用了洛托？可这根本就不能与榨取艾尔提亚人能量的行为相提并论，绝对不能。不过，她确实利用了他。 

这趟返回地球的漫长旅程给予了她大量的时间去思考。宇宙狼用鼻子蹭了蹭阿劳拉的大腿，她深深地叹了一口气。 

“你很聪明，不是吗？”她问它，宇宙狼沉静地凝视着她的眼睛，也不眨眼。“你的岁数也很大了。”它眨了眨眼睛作为回应。“我也是这么想的。”狼又用鼻子蹭了蹭她的腿，它的眼睛里透出几分担忧。它真的非常聪明，她想。 

“我会没事的。”她这么说时，它发出了低沉的哀呜声，“呃，请不要告诉我让我现在就面对自己的感情，我做不到。”就在这时，联络器里传来了吉斯的声音。

“嗨，各位，我们可以降落在那颗行星上，我想是时候再休息一下了。” 

“啊哈，我的老天，终于到了！”蓝斯的声音插了进来。 

“是啊，我一直想活动活动腿脚，顺便吃点东西。”汉克插话道。

“我正在扫描这个星体，它是联盟的一部分，不过并没有真正的居住人口，我们在那儿相对来说还是挺安全的。”皮吉自信地补充道。

“你能听到吗，阿劳拉？”吉斯的发问直指她，这让她有些措手不及。

“我——呃，是的。我知道了。”她生硬地回答着，忍不住暗骂自己方才的失态。宇宙狼将脑袋搭在她的膝盖上。随后它抬起头，又小声地低呜起来。她轻轻地抚摸它的两耳之间。 

“你需要一个名字。”她低声对它说。它气吁吁地回应。“你想有个名字吗？”它抬头看着她，眼睛一眨也不眨。“还是说，你不想要名字？”它慢慢的眨眼并且低下了头。“那么 好吧，我猜你就是你......”它舔了舔她伸出在半空的手，像是微笑了一下。阿劳拉从座位上俯下身去抱住了它，一丝细微的颤动从它身上传来，如果它是一只猫的话，阿劳拉会说它仿佛是在“喵喵”地叫唤... 

降落在这个星球上之后，汉克、皮吉、罗梅尔和克罗利娅便准备起了晚餐。蓝斯、克兰和吉斯则负责给他们的营地设置防线以及安全系统。阿劳拉没有分配到任何任务，她正同宇宙狼、宇宙老鼠们一道坐在蓝狮子的脚边。他们决定将希罗留在低温补充舱里，他的身体和灵魂需要时间进行再次修复。

事实上，没有人愿意靠近她。阿劳拉已经不想纠结于此了，但这着实让她感到困扰——到底是什么原因导致她与团队中的其他人的关系走到了这步尴尬的田地？ 

晚饭做好后便分发出去了。阿劳拉没有离开自己的位置，取而代之的是克兰将盘子递给了她。他对她的关心显而易见。她微微一笑，试图让他相信自己一切安好。当他邀请她和他们一起围坐在篝火旁时她却拒绝了。回避他们对你没有任何的好处。她这样责备自己。不久之后，安全轮岗分开了众人，阿劳拉也没有接到轮岗的任务。吉斯值第一班。即使他人都已熟睡时她也依旧醒着，和蓝狮子坐在一块儿。吉斯将一切收入眼底。 

一开始，他想继续留给她自己的空间，便只是坐在火堆旁，竖起耳朵。但他能感觉到她的目光停留在他身上。只不过她并没有意识到自己正盯着他看，而是沉浸在自己的思绪里，凝视着他。吉斯回头看着她，见她没有回应于是他起身。当他走到她右边坐下时，她的眼神也没有跟着他。直到过了一会儿，她才注意到他。 

“吉斯！”她几乎惊呼出声，“你什么时候过来的？”回答时他避开了她的目光：“不久之前，看你沉浸在自己的世界里，所以我过来陪你了。”阿劳拉仔细地打量着他。他真的离开了很久，他的缺席甚至超过了他们真正在一起度过的时间。而现在，他变得不一样了，他的肩膀更加宽阔，手臂更加有力，他的头发还未来得及修剪。右颊上的疤痕让他显得越发陌生。他们谁也没有提起分开的这段时间里所发生的事情。现在是个不错的时机，吉斯想。 

说实话，吉斯离开后没有一天不在想着阿劳拉。不仅仅是他在跨越量子深渊的那两年，之前在马摩拉之刃当差的那段日子也一样。或者说，从他第一次见到公主的那天起就已是如此。在过去的一个月里，在这次极为漫长的太空旅程中，吉斯都一直盼着能和她交谈。但给他的感觉总像是她在刻意回避他，直到他再也无法忽视这一点。 

“两年了。”吉斯轻柔地说，望着远处的篝火。“什么？”“克罗利娅和我花了两年的时间才穿越了量子深渊，我们有一艘飞船，可以帮助我们更快离开…...但是，是啊，两年了...对你们来说...我离开了多久？”他的声音越来越小，依然没有看她。“地球历四个月。”她低声说，“皮吉把城堡的计时器调成了地球上的运行时间，这样大家也更容易接受。”她继续补充道。“发生了什么事？”他小心翼翼地开口，“和洛托还有其他的一切？你为什么要帮他制造他自己的战神金刚？究竟发生了些什么？” 

“他耍了我。”她的声音很轻，双臂交叉抱膝在胸前。“我相信了他所说的一切......我被他对和平的决心与誓言所蒙蔽，他的话吸引了我。”说完最后一个字后她便沉默了，将下巴抵在膝盖上，手环抱着双腿。吉斯没有动，仿佛连呼吸也变得困难。挣扎了一会儿他试图理解这可能意味着什么，可所有的暗示都指向了一个答案。 

“那么——呃，你们之间...发生了什么？”他费了好大的劲才把话说出口，并让自己的语气尽可能显得轻松。她叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“我们…”她的嗓子有些干涩。宇宙狼出现在她的左侧，用肘部轻轻地推了推她的肩膀，像是在鼓励。她深吸了一口气，随后继续道：“我们接吻了。”她努力不让自己流露出太多的情绪，而她颤抖的声音却出卖了她。见吉斯没有了下文，她便自顾自地说了下去。 

“我们接吻了几次，一起肩并肩地工作，他也会和我说一些甜蜜的事。有那么一瞬间，我以为他的心意是真的。可是我错了，吉斯。大错特错。我甚至没有意识到我们正在建造的飞船能像战神金刚那样相互感应。”她几次提高了音量，尽管她很想正视吉斯的脸，可她依旧看着火堆。 

沉住自己的呼吸，吉斯忍住没有回答。他是有些迷茫了，爱慕阿劳拉这一点，他和蓝斯一样。他只是不想被人查觉罢了。现在看来，他倒有些怀疑是不是自己掩藏的太好了。时间抛弃了他这么久，他们之间的关系却再也回不到从前。每当想到她还在等他，便足以支撑着他日复一日地战斗下去。现在，他回来了。而关于他们之间，他原以为他们拥有的那些却终究只是他一厢情愿。他背靠在蓝狮上。 

“你正承受着我无法想象的痛苦。”他望着星空安静地说。“我很抱歉发生了这样的事，阿劳拉。”她没有动，他的话让她感到更加失落。他回身，将手放在她的手上。触碰让她的目光转移到了他身上，这是长久以来他们第一次相互凝望对方的眼睛。 

“我是认真的，阿劳拉。”他继续道，“对发生在你身上的事我感到非常遗憾。你一定遭受了背叛的痛苦，那让我心碎...”他停下来咽了咽喉。有什么刺疼了他的眼睛，就像它们充满了阿劳拉的眼睛一样。“可你不必独自承受这一切，大家都很关心你，请不要将他们拒之门外。请不要将我拒之门外。” 

泪水从阿劳拉的眼角滑落， 迅速眨了眨眼，她回过头去握住了吉斯的手。 

“谢谢你，吉斯。”她轻声说，“谢谢。”她握了一下他的手，他也同样回握了一下。

“去休息一会吧，公主。”吉斯说着，轻轻地松开了她的手。她点了点头，吉斯起身回到了自己的位置上。 

当“睡觉”这个念头闪过脑海的时候她自己也有些惊讶。他们中的一些人，如蓝斯和罗梅尔，选择睡在狮子里。但阿劳拉不想再将自己与他们隔绝开了。皮吉睡在火堆旁的睡袋里。阿劳拉取出自己的睡袋，朝皮吉那边走过去。

“皮吉。”阿劳拉轻声唤道，一边摇着充满睡意她的肩膀。 

“有东西来攻击我们了吗？”皮吉掀开了她的被子，坐了起来。 

“不不，皮吉，一切都好。”她将少女按回原处。

“有什么事吗，公主？”皮吉问，忽然想起这是她们很长一段时间以来进行的第一次对话。 

“我只是想知道，今晚我可以睡在你的旁边吗？”阿劳拉非常清楚吉斯对周围事物的感知能力，她希望这便是他的意思。 

“好啊，当然啦，公主。”皮吉高兴地答道。她很高兴阿劳拉终于回到了他们中间。更何况她第一个先来到了她的身边。皮吉对阿劳拉一直都很有好感，而她不知道的是其实阿劳拉也有同样的感受。阿劳拉把睡袋放在皮吉旁边，躺了下来。与人挨着确实会安心许多。这是她这么长时间以来，第一次得以安稳入眠。


	2. 罗梅尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简介：包含剧透！当我说剧情是慢热型的时候，那便指的是很慢、很慢。感谢您的阅读！！

阿劳拉最终回归到了队伍当中这点一度令蓝斯十分惊讶，但更多的是高兴。在历经了洛托带来的风波之后，他知道自己和阿劳拉更适合做朋友。在短暂的伤心过后，他发现其实和她继续保持朋友关系也没什么不好的。说实话这反倒让他觉得自在了许多。当然啦，他依旧想展现出自己最好的一面（在阿劳拉面前），但他明白自己有属于自己的位置。他知道自己是这个团队中不可或缺的一员，这点毋庸置疑。早餐后，蓝斯和阿劳拉负责卫生的清理工作。

“我高兴你不再将自己孤立起来了。”蓝斯说道，“我的意思是，如果你需要更多的时间和空间的话，我们拥有一整个宇宙呢！”他笑着说，好让她明白这只是个玩笑，看见她也露出了笑容时他松了一口气。

“谢谢你，蓝斯。”她真诚地说，“我想我忘记了谁才是我真正的朋友......我很抱歉。”

“嘘，”蓝斯满不在乎地说，“我已经和你说过了，他骗了我们所有人。我知道这对你来说一定非常难受...但是这样看来，你不再是艾尔提亚唯一的幸存者了，我的意思是...是啊，像养牛一样圈养他们确实是件可怕的事情。但是，我们多了一位新战友。”说到这时，他向罗梅尔挥了挥手，罗梅尔有些疑惑但也还是招了招手作为回应，阿劳拉笑了。“现在你也有了自己需要保护的人，这会让你更有战斗下去的动力。”他的声音低沉而坚定。

两人对视了片刻，阿劳拉几乎肉眼可见这场战争对所有人的影响。蓝斯依旧是那样年轻，尤其是和她相比。但从他眼底透出的力不从心，他的肩膀更加低垂了，阿劳拉想知道自己的身体是否也发生了类似细微的变化。

“那是当然的吧。”她压低了声音，如耳语般喃喃着。这便是洛托的残忍之处，他把艾尔提亚人当作以太精华之源，而这使他们无异于待宰的圈猪。反过来讲，有整整几代的人在这一万年中幸存了下来，或许用“幸存”这一词其实并不恰当，准确来说应该是被“培育”出来的。阿劳拉也明白，她和那些艾尔提亚人没有任何关系，所有他们知道的一切都只是洛托罢了。而她的父亲、母亲，他们真正的传统与文明都已经随着洛托的神话而消失不见。就连阿劳拉自己也记不太清晰了，但她知道她需要重新建立这种联系。

于是当一切都准备就绪所有人打算回到舱室里时，阿劳拉来到了罗梅尔身边。

“呃，你们好，罗梅尔，皮吉。”阿劳拉有些尴尬地开口，皮吉和罗梅尔交换了一个眼神。

“嗨，公主。”皮吉率先说道。

“你好，阿劳拉。”罗梅尔同样有些尴尬地回应。

“我在想，如果你不介意的话，下一段的路程和我一起吧？”阿劳拉对自己不坚定的语气很是不满，在罗梅尔身旁的她总会感到很不自在，阿劳拉并不喜欢那种感觉。

“哦！”罗梅尔甚至没有试图掩饰自己的惊讶。“是的，当然啦，我非常乐意！”她说着给予了她一个善意微笑，这让阿劳拉松了一口气。

“我希望你能见识到阿劳拉有多么的不可思议，罗梅尔。”皮吉说着，一边将聚在自己脚下的小老鼠们捞起来揣进怀里。“我想，这次我就和宇宙狼一起了，狼先生！”在她的呼唤下，宇宙狼便出现在了皮吉的身边。

“我们出发吧，各位。”吉斯的声音回荡在整个营地的上空，所有人于是都回到了自己的狮子里，五只狮子腾空而起并再次回到了太空之中。

“我知道大家都很累，但是我们已经走过旅程的一半了。”吉斯在联络器中说道，“所以，再坚持一下吧。皮吉，我们还在正确的航道上吗？”

“这是坐标10-4，所有人的狮子都已经设置完毕了，并且方向正确。”皮吉回答道，阿劳拉随即扫了一眼导航屏幕上的坐标定位。

“好的，队员们，大家一起保持专注、保持敏锐，我们尚未脱离危险，不过但愿我们的后半段旅程能够一切顺利。”他的话音刚落，阿劳拉的身后就只剩下罗梅尔坐在那里，好在她的狮子正处于自动驾驶的状态，阿劳拉于是转过身面朝着她，她深吸了一口气垂下了双手。

“所以…”

“那么…”罗梅尔重复道，四目相对两个人都是尴尬的一笑。

“我需要更多地了解你以及其他艾尔提亚人的情况。”阿劳拉开门见山，直奔主题一直是她所擅长的，只是现在，她并不能十分肯定自己所说的一切。

“你也要告诉我！”罗梅尔说道，“我也想知道更多的关于你的事，还有关于我们、关于真正的艾尔提亚人的事。洛托告诉我们的一切都是谎言，这个谎言也使我永远失去了至亲。”阿劳拉挪到她身边坐下。

“我该从哪里开始呢？”阿劳拉像是在问自己，“有太多东西要告诉你，还有很多你不知道的事呢。”

“谢谢你，我明白。”罗梅尔笑了起来。

“你问我一个问题，我都会尽我所能的回答，你觉得怎么样？”阿劳拉提议道。

“没问题！”罗梅尔应得干脆。“你真的是我们的公主吗？所有可能认识你的人都已经死了几千年了。”

“我是。”阿劳拉回答，自信像是渐渐地重回到了她的身上。

“那些迦尔拉人曾经真的试图毁灭我们？”

“是的。不过，还有更多的故事。”

罗梅尔和阿劳拉之间的谈话进行得非常愉快，以至于她们都没有注意到时间流逝的有多么飞快。在阿劳拉得知罗梅尔对艾尔提亚曾经是多么伟大的民族这点真的丝毫不闻之后，她对洛托的愤怒显然到达了一个新的高度。她恨不得现在就重建狮堡，好将早已迷失在那颗被遗弃的星球上的她的子民全部拯救。

“唉，我希望我们还能有机会重新建造狮堡。"阿劳拉叹了口气，将头靠在墙上。 "它的主机上存有关于我们的所有历史。你可以从中了解到比从我这里知道的更多东西。”

“不，请不要这么说！”罗梅尔急着解释道。“没有比我们向自己的公主更适合学习的人了！”

“谢谢你~ 我能和你说说心里话吗，罗梅尔？”

“非常乐意！”

“我是一个在战争中长大的公主。 一万年过去，当我再次醒来的时候，我们却已经输掉了战争，我失去了我的子民。我不知道作为一名和平时期的领导者是什么样的感觉，但我知道我们如今在为何而奋斗，那便是属于我们的自由的权利和宇宙的新和平。可现在的我却无法面对其他的艾尔提亚人，我并不是他们的公主，如今的我不是任何人的领导者。”阿劳拉闭上了眼睛。

罗梅尔安静地看着阿劳拉良久，即使面前的人正万般怀疑自己，但不可否认她确实是一位公主。从阿劳拉身上流淌出的力量与她之前所遇到的任何人都不同，那既是电光火石间的敏锐，又是宁静柔和的美好，罗梅尔相信即使是其他的艾尔提亚人见到阿劳拉，他们也会这样想的。罗梅尔将手轻放在阿劳拉的膝盖上。

“你是我们的公主，阿劳拉。你将指引我们正确的前进方向，我能感觉的到，只是现在一切都还不太明朗罢了，不过我相信那不会持续太久的。” 阿劳拉感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，这是这段时间内第三个安慰她的人，更何况在此之前罗梅尔根本就不了解自己。

“我可以抱抱你吗？公主？”罗梅尔问道。阿劳拉点了点头，罗梅尔于是搂住了她。那是一个温柔的、带着体温的怀抱。没过多久阿劳拉便也放松下来，回抱着她。 罗梅尔无法描述，但阿劳拉的气场着实让她有些透不过气来。有无数力量在她的身上流淌着，罗梅尔想。是的，她喜欢阿劳拉。

“我们现在是朋友了，公主。”罗梅尔说着，抬起了头看向她，阿劳拉也笑了。

“是的，我想我们是的。”她回答，“谢谢你，罗梅尔。 能和另一个艾尔提亚人一起待着，这种感觉真的很奇妙。不过，我很高兴那个人是你。”

正如蓝斯所说的那样，阿劳拉已经重新拾起了勇气。现在的她有了要为之奋斗的人民，这让这场战争地胜负结局变得更加重要，这也是她作为一个公主必须肩负起来的责任，这是前所未有的，并且已经不是在为她的人民复仇那样仅此而已，她必须保护她的子民，她必须赢得这场战争，只要她还活着，就没有人能再伤害艾尔提亚人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *艾尔提亚姐妹花  
> *虽然这章和ka没什么关系，但友情也是故事发展中很重要的一环哦～  
> *祝阅读愉快！

**Author's Note:**

> ^用了“蓝斯”是为了和sbt里的那位做区分  
> ^我好爱pid呜呜呜呜😭  
> ^最初看这篇是18年的暑假，作者刚发布的那段时间，翻译是很早以前就在想了的，今天终于圆梦:D  
> 是长期翻译，只是间隔的时间可能会比较长——  
> 感谢你的阅读！


End file.
